Walking Alongside The Cloud
by CrimsonHeartFairy
Summary: Akari is a normal eight years old girl with a little family issue but ever since she met Hibari kyoya and somehow befriend with him, her life changed from being normal. Especially when her dad suddenly told her she was a part of chiavarone mafioso family and not to mention, her secret love problem. Hibari X OC


Pairing: Hibari X OC

Note : beware of grammatical error and bad vocabularies. english is my second language

Hibari : Nine years old

Akari : eight years old

**chapter 1 : what's your name?**

The bell was ringing at Namimori elementary school signaled to all of the student for leaving the school and went for home.

I stared at the black board half-bored as the teacher finally said his good-bye and left. I felt a soft touch on my shoulder and looked up to see my friend, Saki smiled at me.

"Let's go home together Akari"

I grinned at her for the reply. "Sure. Wait a moment'" I put my books and other things with a fast speed into the bag then threw it over my both shoulder.

As we walked on the corridor and exchanged a few words, I looked at the window and found many students gathered at the yard.

_What are they doing?_

I raised my eyebrow and pointed this at Saki. She shook her head not knowing the reason too.

As I heard many whispered and murmur among the crowd, my eyes narrowed at the black figure of a black suited man. Beside him was a flashy black car parked in front of the school gate. I gaped at this sight. I clearly knew this stranger foreigner with black hair and pair of blue eyes.

My stupid caretaker (or maybe my butler because he always wore a black suit?) that supposed to stop picking me up after school.

Stupid Carlos

I screamed in my head.

Saki noticed my weird behavior staring at me worriedly. "Akari, what's wrong?"

"It was noth-

I stopped when I noticed from the corner of my eyes that Carlos stared at my direction. Maybe it was only my imagination. I though positively averting my eyes from him.

I glanced at him again nervously hoping he didn't notice me yet. But unfortunately I found him smiling at me as if acknowledging my presence.

Ok that was a cue for me to left.

"Sorry got to go. I have something to do" without waiting for the reply, I was already running away from that spot. From the strange last look Saki gave me. I assumed that she must have thought I need to go to the toilet.

I ran toward the back gate of my school at my full speed and I kept a constant glance at my surrounding to make sure a certain foreigner didn't follow me. When I thought I was safe, I stopped my running and looking around suspiciously. Finding nothing, I sighed in relief.

I stood blankly at the ground as I analyzed my current situation. I clearly remembered that I had already warned Carlos not to pick me up with a car anymore. I mean, why need a car when it was only a fifteen minutes walk from home to the school. And lastly, if he still wanted to pick me with a flashy car at least parked a bit far from the school area like usual. I groaned.

Why did he suddenly park right in front of the gate?. I thought to myself.

Wait. Maybe he was throwing a tantrum at me.

I knew it was a good to be true when the overprotective Carlos said ok to my proposition of going to the school or home by walking.

I hoped he didn't ask any person if they had seen someone named Yukimura Akari. Playing this scene at my head, I instantly feeling frustrated. I decided to kick or punch something nearby before I exploded.

Don't blame me I was still a kid who need to express my emotion openly.

I glanced at the tree nearby and considered to kick it but then again it was still a living thing and maybe it was still in the middle of photosynthesis thing that I just learned in the class. So maybe no.

My eyes landed at the wall of the school. I stared at it for a while before I shook my head. The school was already old. I didn't want to graze it even a little. I didn't care if my hand would hurt though. I was already used punching a wall because Carlos always dodged my punch and made it touch the wall instead.

As I don't find any perfect object, I decided to just kick a ground for almost a minute like a crazy person. It felt weird and half satisfying but I guessed it worked.

When I finished my kicking I looked up from the ground only to saw another person looked at me from outside the gate.

I blinked at the unknown stranger.

Maybe he is another student in this school?

I stared at him awkwardly. Just how long did this stranger saw me anyway? Did he saw me kicked a ground like a crazy person earlier?

My face changed color to red as I felt slightly embarrass from my earlier action but somehow I managed to form a smile on my face, a tiny awkward smile. I hope he didn't think I constipated or something.

"Mm... hi" I tilted my head and tried to make a cute expression.

Well, Carlos said I was pretty with my long blonde hair and my dark onyx eyes. So maybe, if this stranger had some opinion as Carl. He could forget my idiotic act and remembered my face instead.

The response I got was only silence. I took opportunity of this silence to look closely at his figure. For an elementary kid he was seriously intimidating with his sharp grey eyes but he still could be considered good-looking with a tall figure and a short black hair that matched his black t-shirt.

I was only in a daze for a second but when I snapped back to a reality the good-looking stranger boy had already disappeared. I sighed in defeat. I forgot to ask his name too.

* * *

My long blonde hair that I tied in ponytail swaying around my side whenever I took a few jump between my step as I kept humming my favorite song while walking. I was in a good mood because my successful attempt of running away from Carl.

Just when I thought I was in a peaceful moment. I heard a shouting sound from across the park a few meter away from me. Being a curious girl, I ran across to the place and sneaked a glance to the source of the sound.

I gasped at my finding of a three big kid who probably above my grade surrounded a boy.

Crap. Bullying. I have to help him

I glanced at the surrounded boy thinking he might be shivering from fear.

Well, he wasn't

Wait a second. wasn't he the Good looking stranger boy?

I walked closer enough for me to see the scene more clearly.

I was right. He was that boy from earlier. i smiled seing his familiar face.

Hah, why did he suddenly smirk?

I shrieked when a body was suddenly sent flying near my stance. I heard a word of bite and death thrown to the air but my eyes completely focused at the unconscious body. Beside the combination of those word didn't make any sense. It was probably my ears playing a trick on me.

I looked back at the fight again. Even though from my view it was more like a one-sided slaughtered. The good-looking boy kept punching and hitting them as well as dodging all of their punch. So the big three bully didn't have any chance. Soon enough, the fight was over and a three beaten body lied on the ground.

"Whoa, you're strong" I unconsciously spoke my mind out of loud resulting him to notice me standing there at the side line.

He looked at my way then narrowing his eyes at me like calculating something.

It was really an awkward silence so I decided to be the first to break the air.

"My name is Yukimura Akari. What's about yours" I spoke with my best polite tone and not to mention my best smile so to be summarized it was a best greeting for a completely stranger.

However for my disappointment, the good-looking boy didn't respond at my best greeting. But seriously I need to know his name to get rid the long nickname I had for him.

"Herbivore" he suddenly spoke with a rough husky voice.

I startled a bit hearing his rough voice. Wow, he had already hit his puberty at this age. I had this amusement look in my face that suddenly changed to confusion when I thought about his weird reply. From the tone of his voice he was clearly not mention it was his name. It was more like he called out for me.

Weird. I had already said my name was Akari not herbivore.

Oh, maybe it was a question. Then with a grin on my face I replied with a confident smile.

"Well, I eat meat too. So to be precisely, I think I am an omnivore. So, what is your name?" Again the answer was a silence but I saw him raising his eyebrow so maybe he would tell me his name this time.

"So, you are saying you are a carnivore?"

I blinked at the random question he asked. Why did we start to discuss about science all of sudden?. And the Good looking stranger boy, I seriously need your name right now.

"Well, omnivore is classified as a carnivore too. So yes, I am. But seriously, what is your name?" I asked with a desperate tone. This time the answer I got was a smirk adored his face. I smiled back thinking he would answer my question.

He suddenly walked toward me. Then my smile faltered as I looked at his face that suddenly changed into an excited looking face but for me it was more like a scary face.

As I saw him approached me with a dangerous smirk I found myself gulped.

"So, carnivore-"

I step back a little. A sharp glint in his gray eyes was becoming scarier for every step he took toward me.

A fast punch suddenly directed toward my stomach which I barely I avoided.

"Fight me"

Another fist aimed right through my jaw that I somehow managed to avoid thanks to Carlos habit to throwing things at my face.

Thanks' Carlos I owe you one.

I dodge another hit intended toward my stomach by pushing my upper body backward but that action resulted me to lose a balance and I fell with my butt connected first on the ground.

"Wait, I didn't want to fight you" I shouted desperately hoping he didn't take advantage of my falling position so that he could kick me. "And I don't even know your name too" I grunted with a pissed tone.

There was a brief moment of silence that I used to stand up safely without another punch directed at me. But then again when I successfully stood on my feet another hit came right toward my stomach that I failed to dodge it in time.

"Damn that's hurt" I coughed holding my painful stomach. For an eight years old kid, this punch was really hurt.

"Why did we even fight in the first place?" I grumbled. I actually wanted to insert a question of his name but with this kind of mood he probably wouldn't answer. Heck, he didn't even answer me when it was still a peaceful time.

Hearing that question he gave me a look that I couldn't even fathom it.

"You are a carnivore" he replied at the same time he lunged to attack my face. However this time I blocked it with my left arm.

I swore my left arm would swell at night. I hissed enduring the pain as I put a face like that attack didn't hurt at all

"You are attacking a defenseless eight years old girl because she said she is a carnivore" I shouted at him with incredulous look across my face. The defenseless part was kind of lie because I had already knocked out a few boy in my class. But that was not the point.

"A carnivore is a carnivore" was his comeback remark as he shrugged one of his shoulders.

I surprised him for a sudden attack as I kicked his leg and swung toward his face but sadly for me, he managed to dodge it swiftly. I stared at him. It wasn't fair how the different of damage between both of us

"I take back my word" I shouted. My words seemed have effect as the scary stranger boy stopped his fist in the middle and raised his eyebrow at me. "I think I am a herbivore" declared me as I smiled a bit trying to convince him.

The half stopped fist continued its target toward my left arm who had already suffered enough damage.

"wwhat" I squeaked in pain and surprise at his sudden attack. "Why?" I screamed blocking another attack.

"I fight only carnivore" he smirked sadistically. Well it was a normal smirk but for me it was sadistic.

"But you are fighting herbivore too" I complained. It didn't matter whichever I was. I would still end up beaten up. I frowned

"I don't fight a herbivore" he gave me a look that he was somehow felt insulted with my comment.

"For a herbivore-"his word stopped as his eyes glanced at something. I followed his gaze and landed at the image of the three unconscious bodies on the ground. "I bite them to the death"

* * *

"So, tell me what happened kids?" I snorted at the question. Why did this stupid police officer failed to see that I was being assaulted by this boy next to me. I blinked at my own words as I realized the word had double meaning.

Good thing I didn't said it out loud.

This situation right now was apparently a police officer showed up in the middle of our fight and separated us. Maybe some passerby reported it to him since I saw some people who saw us gasped at the scene of child fought brutally. A few of them even shouted at us to stop but just with only a glare from the nameless boy beside me, they went away quickly.

_Why thought?_

"So boy care to tell me what happened?" the police officer asked the scary stranger boy but then again he averted the question on me only with a single glare from the said boy.

_Seriously, what's wrong with you adult?_ I rolled my eyes at this adult cowardly display.

"We only played" I lied to his question. An adult wasn't needed in a child fighting. That was what I thought. I sensed a stare from the boy beside me that I replied it with a murderous glare.

The officer frowned and stared at my current messy condition. Well, I couldn't blame him what kind of play resulting many bruise and injuries on someone body. A wrestling play maybe?

The police officer turned his eyes from me to the bunch of unconscious kid on the ground then he looked at the good-looking scary boy then lastly at me. A smile grew on his face as He suddenly ruffled the boy black hair ignoring the glare he was giving at him.

"What a brave boy you are" he praised him.

I blinked looking at the police officer creepy smile. What kind of conclusion did he arrive? I shouted in my head.

I twitched as I heard him sprouted a story of a young brave boy who saved a girl from bullies.

Now I felt like the urge to throw up.

"It must be hurt for you, little girl" the officer attention was back at me as he patted my hair the only visible part of my body which didn't have any injuries on it.

"Yes, I am and the perpetrator was this brave boy beside me" was I wanted to say but I decided to keep it in my mind and only replied with a glare.

"Well, just in case I need to know both of your names" he brought out a mini notebook and a pen from his pocket.

"What's your name little girl" I stared at him wondering if I should give him a false name. There was nothing to lose. So, why not. I shrugged.

"Yukimura Akari" I answered with bored tone. I saw him nodding and then wrote it on his notebook. He looked at the unknown boy this time and asked him too

"What about yours?"

I snorted at the question. Why did this scary stranger wanted to tell the officer his name when he didn't even answer my question for three times. I scowled remembered this.

I glanced at him and found him make a triumph smirk as he looked at the scowl on my face

Oh no, he wouldn't. I hissed

"Hibari Kyoya"

_Ok that's it_

Before the police even wrote his name on the notebook. I had already lunged at the Hibari Kyoya kid aiming my fist at his face. Which sadly for me he manage to dodge it without any trouble.

"Girl behaves yourself" the police officer shouted at me with a tone that a father normally used to his daughter. Then he grabbed me forceful away from Hibari Kyoya. I growled at him when he did this.

"Young girls this day. A bit wild. I see" he muttered while shaking his head at me.

"So, your name is Hibari Kyoya right?" the police officer wrote his name after he finished his eyes widened as he stared his own notebook.

"Your name is Hibari Kyoya?" the policeman asked the owner of the name again this time with a slightly paler face.

_What's wrong with him?_ I rolled my eyes at this man weird act.

"Hn"

I snorted at his reply. It was probably meant to be yes on Hibari Kyoya dictionary. I bet that word didn't even exist

I took a glimpse at the officer face and saw him with a funny looking face. His eyes widened and he let his mouth hang open in the air.

_What's wrong with him really?_

His weird expression reverted to normal again and this time he looked at my way giving me a pitiful look. I narrowed my eyes at the look.

Seriously, wasn't this kind of late to giving me that look?. I scolded at him in my mind only. I didn't want to acknowledge that kind of pitiful look.

Over the five minutes the police officer lectured me. And when I said me, it was really only me. He only looked at my way and started to tell a bunch of things that the over protectiveness Carlos had already said to me many times.

After it finished he left quickly as possible and didn't even spare a glance at Hibari Kyoya.

_Seriously what's wrong with you Mr. Policeman? It's not like you had been biting to the death by this kid._ Actually that though was really believable.

I scrutinized my eyes at the boy named Hibari Kyoya. "You didn't happen to bite any policemen to the death, did you?"

He shrugged "only a few"

I blinked. Well, somehow I believed that.

I stared at the injuries on his face and scowled after I counted that the number of injuries I made on him was only a little. "You know I haven't lost yet" I blurted out.

I covered my mouth instantly because that really sounded like I wanted to continue the fight and if it did happen, I probably wouldn't come back alive.

_Why did you have an ability to speak? You stupid mouth._ I insulted myself

Hibari Kyoya stared or glared, I hardly could make any difference now that I had seen his glare pretty much.

I thought he would start to hit me again so I closed my eyes and blocked my face. My face was the first priority after all.

But when I sensed nothing coming. I opened my eyes to find him had already walked away from me. I raised my eyebrow. Maybe he did have a thing called conscious after all.

"So, I can call you Hibari?" I asked him out of blue. Well you know, in case he wanted me to address him with nickname like carnivore or something. And I though Hibari Kyoya age was the same as me so maybe he wouldn't bothered I called him without honorific.

"Whatever" I heard his monotone voice replied

For a second a grin appeared on my face but that grin changed fast with a scowl when I winced from the pain of my injuries.

"Curse you Hibari Kyoya"

** To be continue **


End file.
